Fazed
by Xero-zerO
Summary: Skids gets Tybalt in bed again... And still manages to faze him... again... Boy love. Lemon scented... Not a scratch and sniff... If you read BMB you'll understand that. :D


**A/N: Hey, back with another random one shot. Hope you like it~ It's rated M for a reason... w**

**WARNING: Contains hot boy on boy action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot for this fic.**

**Fazed**

"Skids, are you sure you want to do this?" Tybalt asked, pushing slightly on Gio's bare chest.

"I told you, it's Gio. You don't have to call me by that nick name anymore, and yes, I want to do this." Gio responded, leaning back down to bite and suck at the older man's neck. Tybalt let out a moan, gripping at the sheets below him.

"Sk-Geo, we shouldn't-AH!- be doing th-Ah-is!" Tybalt tried to push on Geo's chest again, but the blond responded by nipping on the redhead's ear. Tybalt yelled out in pleasure, gripping onto Gio's thin hips.

"Your voice is saying one thing, but your body is saying something else." Gio purred out, slowly grinding their hips together. Tybalt bit his lip, trying to hold back another moan. He had to stop this now, before they were completely naked.

"Gio, please, we shouldn't be doing this right now." Tybalt said firmer, pushing Gio away again.

"Yes we should."

"No, we can't." 

"Yes we can."

"No Gio."

"Yes Tybalt."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes..." Gio grinded their hips together again, while biting at Tybalt's neck.

"Ah" Tybalt moaned, arching his back to meet Gio's thrust.

"See?" Gio purred into Tybalt's neck, pulling another moan from the older man. Tybalt was having trouble remembering his reasons for not doing this. His mind was fogging over with lust. All he wanted was to have Gio touch him more, and to get those damn pants off.

Gio ran his fingers down Tybalt's chest slowly, causing the redhead to squirm. Gio smiled into Tybalt's neck as his hands reached the top of Tybalt's slacks. Gio toyed with the button as he slowly moved his head down, kissing and licking a trail down. He stopped at one of Tybalt's nipples, flicking it with his tongue.

Tybalt arched his back, almost yelling out in pleasure as Gio bit him lightly. He felt like he was about to burst already.

"Gio... if you don't hurry, it's going to be over before it starts." Tybalt growled out, looking at Gio with lust filled eyes. Gio smirked, continuing his trip down.

Gio reached the button, slowly undoing it. He pulled the zipper sown with his teeth, almost making Tybalt cum at the sight. Gio swiftly pulled off Tybalt's slacks and boxers at the same time. Tybalt moaned out at the feeling of his erection being freed.

Tybalt moaned out at the feeling of Gio's warm breath on his throbbing member. He looked up just in time to see Gio take the head into his mouth. Tybalt threw his head back as Gio swirled his tongue around the head, slowly pulling more of Tybalt into his mouth. Gio ran his tongue over the sensitive vain on the underside, humming slightly. The vibrations and the feeling of Gio's tongue were driving Tybalt over the edge. He moaned out, bucking his hips slightly. Gio took the hint, slowly bobbing his head. Gio moaned at the taste of Tybalt's precum, sending the older man over the edge. He exploded into Gio's mouth without any warning other than a chocked scream that sounded like it was supposed to be Gio's name.

Gio swallowed the milky liquid down, releasing Tybalt's limp member from his mouth. Tybalt was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He looked up at Gio, who was licking a small speck of white off his lower lip. The sight sent the blood back down to his member, arousing him again. Gio unfastened his own jeans, pulling them off himself. He pressed three fingers to Tybalt's lips, spitting into his other hand. As Tybalt took Gio's fingers into his mouth, Gio started to slick his own erection with his other hand. The sight of Gio pleasuring himself made Tybalt moan onto the fingers, sending a shiver down the blond's back.

Tybalt bit down gently on the fingers, letting Gio know that he was done. Gio pulled out his fingers, slowly running them down Tybalt's chest before positioning them outside Tybalt's entrance.

"Ready?" Gio asked, slowly pushing against it. Tybalt nodded, biting his lip slightly. Gio slid all three fingers in, extracting a moan from Tybalt. Gio shuddered at the tightness around his fingers. He slowly prodded and stretched Tybalt, pushing deeper, trying to find his sweet spot. Tybalt screamed out and he arched his back as Gio's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves. Gio's member twitched in anticipation as he watched Tybalt squirm and writhe underneath him, moaning and whimpering. Gio couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out of the older man, using his own precum to slick his member.

Gio wrapped Tybalt's legs around his waist, positioning himself. He looked into Tybalt's eyes for a moment before Tybalt nodded, urging Gio to continue. The blond slowly pushed his head into Tybalt, moaning at the tightness. Tybalt yelled out in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Gio's neck. Tybalt pushed his hip up trying to get more of Gio inside of him. Gio took the hint, pushing the rest of himself into Tybalt. Tybalt moved his hips slightly, biting down on Gio's neck to try to urge him to move. Gio pulled out to the head, pushing back in slowly, moaning with Tybalt.

"F-faster Gio... _please_." Tybalt moaned out, causing Gio to lose all control. He pounded into Tybalt, angling himself differently until he found that spot again. Tybalt's scream of pleasure told him he found it after the third try. He kept hitting that spot, moaning every time Tybalt tightened around him. They were both close to the breaking point. Tybalt was the first to cum, splattering his and Gio's stomachs. The tightening around his member proved to be too much and Gio came shortly after, thrusting a few more times. Gio pulled out of Tybalt slowly, falling to the side and pulling Tybalt to his chest.

"Gio... that was-"

"Marry me." Gio cut Tybalt off, snuggling his face into Tybalt's neck.

"Wait, what?" Tybalt asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"Marry me." Gio repeated, looking up into Tybalt's eyes.

**A/N: he he he... left you with a cliffy! This is a one shot, but my Beta Karina is going to do a sequel to it. Hope you liked it, whenever she gets it done. I'll post a link to it.**

**Karina: *Dead of blood loss***


End file.
